


13 Reasons Why

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deaths of unnamed people, Engagement, Guns, I'm not even kidding tbh, Knives, M/M, NSFW, This is deep in yandere territory, bottom Beka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: A tale of unusual love and doing things that aren't recommended.





	13 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to the (piece of trash) series in any way at all

The first rose was orange.

And left in a bullet hole in a corpse.

Otabek leant down and pulled it out, turning it over. A small note was attached to it and he opened it, frowning at the writing inside. It was hard to decipher, small and messy writing paired with ungelled hair making it a nightmare to read.

_ Orange - Desire _

_ “Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long. _

_ Good things come to those who wait.”  _

_~_ _Jess C. Scott, The Intern_

Tucking the rose in his pocket, he flicked the safety back on, tossing the gun to another member of his group and walking out to the busy street. He had no obligation to stay behind now that the job was over. Afterall, he wasn’t part of the clean up team, and there was nothing else he had to take care of in the area.

\---

The second was again, orange.

This time it was pinned to a wall above yet another corpse, a knife splitting the stem.

Yanking the knife out, he caught the rose and sure enough, there was another note attached.

_ Orange - Desire _

_ “I felt like an animal, and animals don’t know sin, do they?” _

_ ~ Jess C. Scott, Wicked Lovely _

The first note was intriguing, the second slightly worrying. Someone was following him, trying to tell him something. He spun the knife and slipped it into his pocket, his own knife strapped to his leg in case of an emergency. It was confusing, but he was curious as to how it would play out.

\---

The third, fourth and fifth were each stuck in different places in three corpses.

_ Pink - admiration _ _   
_ _ "... we _ _   
_ _ do not admire what _ _   
_ __ we cannot understand."

_ ~ Marianne Moore (Complete Poems) _

_ Purple - enchanting _

_ “It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit.” _

_ ~ Antoine Rivarol _

_ Orange - Desire _

_ “The starting point of all achievement is desire.” _

_ ~ Napoleon Hill _

It seemed this person was determined to get his attention somehow and they’d definitely achieved it.

\---

When Otabek walked into his room that night, he did not expect to be smacked in the face by a bouquet of roses. He caught it and stared in confusion.

“Definitely not the reaction I was expecting from the Bratva’s favourite hitman.”

A small blond was perched on his bed, spinning a knife. He drew his gun, dropping the roses and aiming. Rather than freezing in fear, they chuckled and jumped up, moving the gun out of their face.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Yuri Plisetsky, freelance hitman. Also the one who's been leaving you flowers but I got bored waiting.” Tossing the knife onto a chair, Yuri took the gun out of his hands and flicked the safety on, sliding it along the floor. “13 roses means you have a secret admirer you know.”

“T-thirteen?”

“Uh huh. And I do believe I've just given you the remaining eight.”

“You were the one who sent the roses?” In his disbelief, he didn't notice he was backed against the door until his back hit it. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you how I feel.”

Otabek wasn't going to lie, Yuri was pretty attractive, especially up close. But looks could be deceiving.

“How old are you?”

“18 don't worry, I'm not that stupid.” Yuri looked offended by the question and he chuckled. “Don't laugh!”

“I'm not. But be my guest, I'm willing to try.”

Otabek wasn't sure about the proper procedure when it came to someone pretty much stalking and killing people for you, or what to do when someone broke into your hotel room but he was pretty certain it wasn't this. Yuri pinned him to the door and kissed him, and he knew in that moment he was fucked, soft lips driving him insane. He grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and moaned as the smaller began to grind against him. Hands yanked his trousers down and he whined as Yuri dropped to his knees.

“My, someone’s pretty eager.”

“S-shut up.” He cursed himself for stuttering until Yuri bit his thigh suddenly, sucking hard. Yuri smiled before biting higher and higher, leaving him whimpering in anticipation. Then he stood up, much to his confusion. “W-”

Yuri slipped his shirt off before grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him onto the bed, his own shirt and trousers following. He crawled up the bed, straddling Otabek. Running his hands along Otabek’s chest, he groaned in delight at finally being able to touch what he’d seen from a distance for so long.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to see you like this.” He gulped as Yuri pulled another knife from under his pillow and dangled it in front of his face. “But I don’t appreciate you leaving weapons other than what’s in your pants lying around.”

“In my… you mean my dick.”

“Pretty much yeah.”

Tossing the knife away, Yuri leant down and kissed his neck, gently nipping a line of small marks. Otabek bucked up, whining when Yuri pinned him down.

“I’m going to flip you over okay?”

He nodded, nearly complaining when Yuri climbed off him until he was flipped and pulled onto his knees. A few moments later, he heard something click open before a finger circled his entrance and he wiggled his hips. He moaned as Yuri pushed it past the tight ring of muscle, a hand resting on the small of his back. Slowly, Yuri began to work him open, driving him crazy when he refused to move on to two fingers.

“Come on! I can t-ngh take it.” Otabek arched his back as Yuri added another finger, nearly mewling as he brushed against a certain spot inside of him. He added a third soon after, seeming to take pleasure in drawing it out, watching his every reaction.

“Think you can take me now?”

Otabek nodded, looking over his shoulder as he heard crinkling behind him. Yuri unwrapped the condom and slipped it on, groaning at the relief it gave him. Neither of them were going to last long, especially not with the way Otabek was looking at him. He grabbed hold of his ass and massaged it slowly, enjoying the whimpers from in front. Maybe later he'd mark it, when they'd had a conversation about what they did and didn't like.

Because he wasn't letting go of Otabek easily.

Picking up the lube, he slicked himself up before placing it to one side to deal with later. He shuffled forward and lined himself up, rubbing Otabek's back gently as he pushed in.

“Taking my cock so well…” The muffled response didn't please him, so, grabbing his hair he pulled his head up from the pillow. “Like a good boy.”

“Y-yes ahhh ow like a good boy.” Yuri let go of his hair and he fell forward, head reeling from the pleasure that pain had given him. Maybe he was a little masochistic after all. “Too hard?”

“Not at all.”

Yuri thrust his hips harshly and he bit the pillow, muffling his moans. Nails clawed at his back and he yelped in surprise, almost sobbing as he saw stars. It had been months since he’d been pinned down and fucked, longer since he’d fucked anyone himself. He clung onto headboard as Yuri pounded into him, leaving him gasping and writhing. A hand wrapped around his cock and he wailed, cumming almost instantly. Moments later, pain exploded in his shoulder as Yuri bit down, still thrusting into him. Whining as pleasure bordered on overstimulation, he sighed in relief as Yuri moaned and stilled, letting him relax against the bed. He pulled out, tying the condom up and throwing it in the bin. He grabbed a cloth he’d set out earlier as Otabek rolled onto his back, looking a hot mess and delightfully so.

“Is it okay if I clean you up?” Otabek nodded and he crawled onto the bed, carefully cleaning him up the best he could, grimacing as he pulled the blanket from underneath him. “Hope that’s washable sorry.”

“Would have moved it if it wasn’t.”

Yuri dropped them both on the floor next to the bed, deciding that they were for his morning self to deal with and that he’d enjoy the present. He lay next to him, almost hesitant to cuddle closer. Strong arms wrapped around him and he smiled as Otabek nuzzled his hair.

“You can stay.”

With a sigh of relief, he relaxed against his chest, thankful that his plan had worked.

\---

“You know, you never told me why you actually left me those roses.”

Yuri scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I guess I didn’t.”

“And now that we’re dating, I think someone owes me an explanation.”

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before sitting next to Otabek and he began to write down the list from memory.

 

  1. __Brilliant shot__
  2. _Efficient_
  3. _Good looking_
  4. _Calm and collected_
  5. _Strong as hell_
  6. _Good fashion sense_
  7. _Good at sex_
  8. _Cute when sleepy_
  9. _Good kisser_
  10. _Actual dork_
  11. _Good cook (understatement of the century)_
  12. _Calming voice_
  13. _Amazing boyfriend and person all around_



 

Handing the list over, he leaned away slightly, waiting for his reaction. What he didn’t expect was for Otabek to take the pen and scribble on it. He took the paper back in confusion.

  1. _Amazing ~~boyfriend~~_ _fiance_ _and person all around_



Even more confused, he looked up to see Otabek holding a small box, a simple ring inside. Slowly, it sank in and his jaw dropped.

“F-for real?”

“I mean, if you’ll accept me?”

“Are you kidding me?” He climbed onto his lap, kissing him softly. “Of course I’ll accept!”

Otabek laughed quietly as he slipped the ring onto his finger and he smiled happily, lifting his hand so the light reflected off it.

“I love you Yura.”

“Bet I love you more.”


End file.
